Old United Nations
This is about the first attempt for a true UN. To see the current UN, check United Nations. The United Nations was an organization created as consequence of the WWI. Objectives The UN objective was, since the foundation, defend the peace and the reasoned dialogue against the war. The UN was only centered in this, so the UN Council posibilities were really few in any other theme. Organization It was coordinated by two secretaries, OwlCharles and DONREPANOCHA. They didn`t have any power because all the decisions were taken voting all the UN members, they were only the coordinators. Each town in the UN had got a headquarter for only that town. The main headquarter was always Madrid. History After the terrible WWI, a war that began when Ireland invaded London, OwlCharles and DONREPANOCHA saw that, obviously, the world needs an organization to improve good relations between the different towns and promote peace to avoid another terrible conflict. Both leaders, mayors of Madrid the first one and Alexandria the second one, created the United Nations. The Madritian authorities offered the town for build the HQ because Madrid was the perfect place: solid, peaceful, always at margin of wars. There were built many headquarters, one in each UN member.After that, the UN avoided the war against Kenya and the policy meetings in halls built for that purposse appeared. The UN worked perfectly and had got succes. The end of UN and the black legend In the UN top moment (29 Nov), more than one month after the creation, 7_17BuilderS claimed the power in the UN because he had created another UN nine months before the Owl`s UN. The UN explications about decline the BuilderS request were: 1-The 7_17BuilderS UN in fact was dissolved, and never was continued in fact after the 1/10/2014 reset. 2-The Owl`s UN wasn't the BuilderS UN, it didn't have any relation with that ancient UN. 3-Anyway, according to Owl, he asked BuilderS if he could use the UN name in September and BuilderS allowed it. (BUILDER NEVER GAVE US PERMISSION, HE JUST HAD NOT COMPLAINED BEFORE) -OwlCharles 4-BuilderS cannot be the leader of the UN because there are no leaders in the UN. 5-BuilderS cannot be the president of an organization for the peace because some stuff wich he has done. BuilderS` explications to support himself to be the UN ruler were: -He created the UN before (read 3rd UN expl) -Owl and DON were dictators. (He didn't argue, only said it, but he didn't said his reasons. This was refuted because, really, Owl and DON didn`t have got power, they only coordinated the org) Really, nobody knows where was the UN wrong, and that's because there are people who thinks that BuilderS only wanted power. Is possible think that because, according to the sources,BuilderS menaced with declare war to UN (a peace org) if he cannot be the ruler. The UN had got many supports, and more argues and reasons. But something happened during 30 mins im the middle of the discussion with BuilderS that turned the situation. We haven`t got by the moment data of those uncovered 30 mins, but it was really weird that BuilderS could win when his affirmations weren`t reasoned and, from an objetif view, were widely refuted by the UN. Thats because the theorys say that BuilderS used control of masses, tricked the most part of the server to try turn everybody against the UN, to take the UN for him. (OWLCHARLES ADDITION) - What really happened in those 30 minutes was this- The United Nations supporters logged off. A few UN towns joined Builder's side: Pyongyang, Kingsia, Hawaii, and Washington. These towns demanded that builder gain control of the UN. They betrayed the UN and were tricked by Builder. In the end, GA1109, the leader of Hawaii came up with a simple solution: change the name of the UN. To avoid a split between the UN, we agreed and renamed the UN the International Peace Union. Builders accusations were all false and not true. The only thing the UN did wrong was use the name United Nations for their organization. Phnom Penh, Hawaii, Kingsia, Pyongyang, and Washington were labeled traitors and Kingsia and Pyongyang were banned from joining the IPU. A few of Dom's UN explications are not correct, including 3 and 5. We did not say that builders gave us permission to use the name, he just had never complained before. As for 5, we did not talk about Chicago, his dictatorship, or Africa. Consequences of the fall In 28 November, the world was united, There were frequent policy meetings and there were no wars. Many towns were joining UN. After 29 November, when BuilderS claimed be the leader of the UN and the UN fell, the world became chaos. Kenya was in fact isolated, at margins of all. Pyongyang declared itself isolated and, with kingcasey3 town (King was the Irish mayor in WWI), they invaded a bit in Madrid and had a war against Owl in his town, Darwin, both without declared war. The world was always in hard discussions, Wolfcoast Union almost divided. Category:Organizations Category:Second Era